Konoha Story
by Darkhuricaine
Summary: Quand deux lycéen normaux se retrouve à Konoha voila se que sa donne. Gros délire prévu


_**Konoha Story**_

Voila une nouvelle fics de Naruto avec les couple de Naru/Hina le grands classique et le reste vous verrez bien

Naruto et les autres personnages ainsi que l'histoire ne m'appartienne pas a par les personnages que je pourrai y inventer

Sur ce bonne lecture

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Epilogue**

Un jour ou Dieu s'ennuyer sur son nuage au Paradis, il décida de faire un petit jeu avec Satan et lui envoya une missive en Enfer. Satan quand à lui s'ennuyer aussi en Enfer lasse de toujours faire les même tortures aux âmes en peines. Mais quel fut sa surprise quand une missive arrivasur son bureau. Curieux il s'empressa d'ouvrir la missive portant son nom et commença avidement la lecture de cette dernière.

"_Satan,_

_Comment va tu? _

_Moi je m'ennuie ferme au Paradis avec ces âmes innocentes._

_N'étant pas partisant pour les guerres inutiles je te propose un jeux_"

Satan souris, alors comme sa ces emplumé du Paradis s'ennuyait aussi? Tant mieux et une petite guerrel'aurait divertie un peu c'est vrai. Mais que Dieu, le seul et l'unique, lui propose de participer à un jeux, alors là il fut captiver et continua sa lecture.

"_Ce jeux est simple, tu choisi un humain représentant l'Enfer, moi un humain représentant le Paradis et nous les envoyons dans un monde au hasard. _

_Après avoir fait sa on les observes, je suis que sa sera amusant et plus divertissent que ce qui se passe maintenant au Paradis comme en Enfer._

_Signer :_

_Dieu_"

A la fin de sa lecture Satan éclata de rire à faire froids dans le dos avant d'envoyait la réponse à Dieu et partit chercher son humain sur Terre.

Dans un terrain vague 4 jeunes hommes se placer de telle manière que 3 des jeunes hommes faisait face au 4ème qui était un jeune brun de 17 ans, les mains dans les poches de son jean noir, avec un T-shirt blanc. Son regard brun fixait sur les 3 autres personnes devant lui avec un ennuie assez grand lisible sur son visage et dans ces yeux. Les 3 personnes étaient, en partant de la droite, un blond aux yeux bleu portant un uniforme de lycéen noir composé d'un pantalon noir classique et une veste noir classique se fermant par de gros bouton doré avec un col dans le cou. Au centre un roux au yeux noir avec une cicatrice au front, le dernier était un homme d'environ 2m10 et chave, avec un regard menaçant envers l'homme en jean. Soudain le blond s'exclama avec violence.

"Blond énervé -Yannick enfoiré tu nous a menti!!!!!!!!!

Le dénomé Yannick -Non je vous ai dit la vérité.

Le roux menaçant du poing -Te fou pas de nous, les réponses été fausse.

Yannick avec un petit sourire en coin -Vous m'avez demandé les réponses du sujet et je vous les ai donné...ceux de l'anné dernière"

Le sourire de Yannick s'agrandit a la fin de sa phrase tandis que le blond et le roux lui lancé divers insultes, mais le géant chauves lança son poing dans la figure de Yannick qui sourit en esquivant facilement le coups de poing mais reçu de pleine face le coups de pieds du roux. Les trois rires tandis que le bruntombait au sol le nez en sang, mais quand il se releva doucement, un sourire moqueur été affiché sur son visage en sang. Les trois s'énervèrent encore plus à ce sourire et le rouère de coups mais infléxible il garda le sourire. Le roux perdit son sang-froid et avant que ces compagnon ne réagissent il déchira la chair du dos de Yannick le marquant d'une ligne, profonde et sanglante, partant e l'épaule droites et allant jusqu'a son flanc gauche. Le géant bloqua le bras du rouxen le prenant par derrière en passant cesces brassous les essels du roux et son collègue blond lui arracha le couteau des mains. Voyant Yannick gisant au sol avec du sang autour de lui les 3 prirent la fuite laissant le brun à son sort.

Une jeune femme sortant de son lycée avec deux amies prit le chemin habituel pour rentrer chez elle en passant à coter du terrain vagueprêt du lycée. La jeune femme brune au yeux noisette portait un uniforme quelle n'appréciait pas forcément et pour cause, son uniforme comporté une minijupe verte avec une chemise blanche à cravate noir, une veste avec l'insigne du lycée sur la poitrine et la veste été entièrement verte. Ces deux amiesétait une blonde au yeux vert avec le même uniforme et deux couette, tandis que l'autre était brune aux yeux bleu et avait une peau légérement mate. Ces cheveux long été laché cascadant jusq'en bas de ces fesses avec un ruban rouge comme seul décoration attachant ces cheveux au niveaux de son bas dos. Parlant tranquillement de leur projet pour le week-endquand soudain sortant par le trou dans la palissade entourant le terrain vague, 3garçons sortirent en courant et semblèrentfuirentles lieux. Intrigué, les trois lycéenne regardèrent par le trou dans la palissade entourant le terrain vague et virent un homme baignantdans son propre sang. Les trois filles furent horifié par cette vision et la fille au ruban couru en premièreau secours de cette personne qui se révéla être notre brun de tout à l'heure. Elle regarda son poue et appela la brune aux yeux noisettes pour qu'elle s'occupe du brun pendant qu'elle partait chercher des secours. Elle et la blonde partir laissant leur amie seule avec le blesser tandis que plus haut.

Dieu sur son nuage observant les humains telles des insectes pour lui, vit des flammes apparaitre devant lui laissant plasse à une ombre étant le reflet de Satan.

"Satan semblant heureux et souriant -Alors vieux crouton tu à fait ton choix?

Dieu soupirant désespéré de l'attitude de Satan -Oui et à en juger par ta visite, toi aussi.

Satan sourit avant de répondre -Oui alors commençons les divertissements.

Sieu approuvant -A toi l'honneur"

Sur Terre Yannick et la jeune femme furent soudain entourer d'un dome stagnant entre la lumière et l'ombre à la surprise des deux divinités autant que des deux humains qui, quand le dome se rouvrit, les laissa tous deux dans une forêt tandis que le brun perdait de nouveau conscience à cause du sang qu'il avait perdu. Lajeune femme elle semblait apeuré avec un mourant dans les bras et se retrouvant dans cette étrange forêt tandis qu'une ombre dans les fougères les observer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voila pour se petit épilogue laissé des reviews


End file.
